pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ambtl
thumb|Tak Wyglądał ambtl. Dzisiaj wszedłem na youtube. Zszedłem na dół i po prawej było napisane: "Youtube Secret Activated." Kiedy wpisałeś w wyszukiwarce youtube'a "youtube secret", uruchomi ci się filmik pod tytułem "ambtl". Nie ma w nim nic ciekawego. Film rozpoczynał się dopiero na 0:08, przedtem było widać tylko białe tło. Pojawił się zielono-żółty ekran z napisem, który wydawał mi się trochę dziwny: "Nice is not it? Maybe not.". Zdania te kaleczyły trochę angielski, ale można by to przetłumaczyć tak: "Miłe prawda? Może i nie.". Do tego grała spokojna, letnia muzyka, idealna do poranków. Coś w rodzaju Slow coffee. Dziwne było to, że film trwał 11 godzin i 1 sekundę. Video szczerze mówiąc straszne nie było. Wyłączyłem to i kontynuowałem przeglądanie youtube'a. Dwa dni później jeszcze raz wszedłem we wspomniany film. Nadal nie było w nim nic ciekawego. Zacząłem przeskakiwać do różnych momentów, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno nie ma tam niczego ciekawego, ponieważ nie było tam miniaturki filmu gdy najeżdżałeś na pasek czasu. Nic nie było. Nic! Muzyka była zapętlona. Nic ale to nic. Końcówka była taka, że grała ciągle scena z tłem, napisem i muzyką, i nagle urwała się ponieważ film się skończył. Nic ciekawego, więc wyszedłem z filmu i zacząłem przeglądać sobie creepypasty. Przeglądałem i przeglądałem, aż wpadłem na pewien godny mojego pustego łba pomysł. Pomyślałem, że może 666 sekunda filmu jest inna. Wszedłem znowu w "ambtl". Obliczyłem, gdzie to jest i kliknąłem tam. Gdy już wskoczyło, nic się nie stało. To może chodzi o godzinę. Facepalm! Jest tylko 11 godzin. I jedna sekunda oczywiście. W takim razie została tylko minuta. Znowu obliczyłem, gdzie to jest i kliknąłem na 665 minutę filmu i 55 sekund. Gdy wskoczyło, ujrzałem to: Czarny ekran z krwistym napisem "refresh" co znaczy: odśwież. Nie zrobiłem tego, ponieważ wiedziałem, że stanie się coś okropnego. Wyłączyłem film tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem. Na pulpicie było napisane na czarno: "A jednak nie?". Zmieniłem tapetę i zacząłem grać w jakieś głupawe gierki, jak to miałem w zwyczaju. Wkrótce zapomniałem o tym wszystkim. We wrześniu moja starsza kuzynka obchodziła urodziny. Gdy wszedłem do jej pokoju, zobaczyłem ją grająca na laptopie. Nagle wyszła z pokoju i powiedziała mi, że wychodzi do ogrodu z koleżanką. "Jeśli chcesz to pooglądaj filmy". Jeszcze nie wiedziałem co by tu sobie obejrzeć. I dopiero wtedy przypomniałem sobie o istnieniu "ambtl". Teraz chciałem to obejrzeć, bo wtedy była prawie noc, a teraz środek dnia. Wpisałem'' youtube secret'' po czym odświeżyłem. Film zaczął się od 0:06, bo wtedy był czarny ekran. Pojawił się obrazek zwłok. Już chciałem wyłączyć, ale nie było w stanie anulować filmu. Zamiast tego włączyłem pełny ekran. pokazywały się inne przerażające rzeczy a w tle leciało "X-Files Theme" pod koniec zobaczyłem siebie, oglądającego film, lecz zamiast oczu miałem czarne dziury z których płynęła czarna ciecz. nagle przyszła moja kuzynka i powiedziała, bym oddał jej komputer. Zobaczyła siebie też z czarnymi dziurami i czarną cieczą. Zapytała mnie co to ma być? Odpowiedziałem, że samo wyskoczyło. Próbowała sama to wyłączyć lecz nie mogła. Wyłączyła komputer i włączyła jeszcze raz. Na pulpicie był tylko plik: ambtl.JPG. Włączyła go i ujrzeliśmy czarny ekran. chciała to wyłączyć ale wtedy pokazał się napis: "Do not turn around!", co znaczyło: "Nie odwracajcie się!". Oczywiście, odwróciliśmy się. Stała za nami czarna postać. Udało mi się uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim, co się stało. gdy wszyscy weszli do pokoju, na łóżku siedziała moja kuzynka z laptopem. Oglądała jakiś gameplay Minecrafta. "Nie okłamuj nas tak", usłyszałem, po czym wszyscy poszli do salonu. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju i z lękiem spytałem co się stało, ona odwróciła się, uśmiechneła i powiedziała: "Nic, ja tylko tu jestem i się ci przyglądam". Spojrzałem na laptop i ujrzałem białego ducha z nosem ale bez oczu i twarzy. Bez niczego. Nagle otworzyła usta. Miała wielkie zęby, wyglądające jak gwoździe i szepnęła: "Do zobaczenia.", po czym rzuciła się na mnie. Obudziłem się w moim pokoju. Wszedłem na youtube i zobaczyłem że nie było napisu "youtube secret activated." Wpisałem "Youtube secret", ale wyskoczyły tylko filmy z sekretami youtube'a. Wpisałem "ambtl" i wyskoczył ten właśnie filmik. miało miniaturkę tego napisu na zielono-żółtym ekranie, lecz gdy kliknąłem na film wyskoczyła tylko informacja, że obiekt został usunięty. ---- Ps: AMBTL istnieje naprawdę, został wznowiony ale tym razem można ujrzeć filmik nagrany kamerą w aucie z muzyką w radiu. Nie wierzysz? Sprawdź! Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie